


Family Dinner

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Senne and Sander being the best boyfriends, flatshare family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Robbe and Zoe are stressed about school. Good thing their boyfriends are there to make dinner for them.Robbe's POV
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	Family Dinner

Robbe carefully pushed open the front door to the apartment, moving to the side to let Zoe past.

“I’m just saying that maybe Amber is…intense. You should have been the group leader.” He offered, kicking his shoes off and hanging his trusty brown coat on a hook, letting his fingers drift across Sander’s leather jacket, soft under his touch.

“I have enough going on right now. And besides, Amber’s a good leader.” Zoe said.

Robbe gave her a look, earning a laugh before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving Zoe an understanding squeeze.

In truth, they had both so much going on at school that Robbe understood Zoe’s hesitation to take on one more responsibility. Over the last few weeks, he’d barely spent time with anyone outside of class. Even time with Sander had been scarce. Whenever Robbe was home, he was studying and Sander was at the art studio working on his finals until all hours some nights. Seeing his leather jacket on the hook, knowing he was home, had loosened the tightness in Robbe’s chest just a little. At least he could see him for a little while before he went back to studying. Lost in thought, Robbe didn’t notice Zoe stop in the kitchen doorway and nearly ran into her.

“Zoe what’s…” but he grew quiet when he saw past Zoe and into the kitchen, where Senne was pulling chicken from the oven and Sander was filling waters at the table, which had been set for five, the fresh bouquet in the middle adding a pop of color.

The platinum blonde boy looked up from the table, giving Robbe a big smile when their eyes met. Robbe couldn’t help but smile back, sliding past Zoe to get to Sander and grabbing at his t-shirt to pull him close for a kiss.

“You’re home.” Senne said, his grin wide as he crossed to Zoe, lifting her up as she giggled. She gave him a quick kiss and looked around again, trying to observe the whole room.

“What’s all this?”

Senne and Sander exchanged a shrug, Robbe’s head now buried in Sander’s chest and Senne’s arms protectively wrapped around Zoe. 

“We felt like you two might need a little break from studying.” Sander said, looking down at Robbe.

“Thought it might be nice to cook for you for a change.” Senne said, looking at Zoe, who smiled.

“There are even vegetables.” Sander added, his voice light now. Robbe laughed and turned to see Zoe roll her eyes. Left to their own devices, all of the men in this house would survive on nothing but croques and take out food.

With that sorted, Senne lifted Zoe and carried her over to the table, setting her down with another kiss and pulling out her chair for her. Sander did the same for Robbe and once they’d been seated, Senne and Sander kept them entertained with stories from the last few days while working in unison to plate all of the parts of this dinner that they had dreamed up.

Robbe smiled, watching his boyfriend delight Senne and Zoe with his stories from art school as he made each of them a plate overflowing with food. Zoe caught Robbe’s eye and gave him a knowing smile. She had taken a liking to Sander quickly and was thrilled to see how happy the other platinum blonde made Robbe.

Milan had joined them by now, bringing with him a tray of pastries from the café nearby as dessert. He sat across from Robbe, leaving a chair beside Robbe open for Sander, Robbe’s clinginess a known fact in the household.

Finished with their preparations, Sander and Senne presented the meal with a flourish and took their seats. Robbe eagerly took Sander’s hand in his own and gave it an appreciative squeeze before taking his first bite. Not only was it delicious, but Robbe quickly realized it was the first thing he’d eaten since breakfast. He’d been so busy that he’d completely forgotten about lunch and now he was starving.

“Woah, slow down Robbe. Chew first.” Zoe said, trying to hid her concern with a light tone.

Robbe swallowed and set down his fork for a moment, appreciating the reminder. He felt Sander’s hand rest on his knee, his thumb absentmindedly tracing circles on the fabric of Robbe’s jeans. Robbe leaned over, resting his head on Sander’s shoulder, earning a quick forehead kiss before he sat up again and took another bite.

They fell into an easy rhythm after that, talking about their days, their friends, the latest drama at school. Robbe felt the tension in his chest loosen, his shoulders drop from his ears, the tension between his eyebrows relax. He knew he had things to do, but nothing was so pressing he needed to run away from this table just yet and so he sank back in his seat, eating slow, making the meal last a while.

Their plates had been empty for a while when Zoe finally broke the trance and began clearing their places. With light fingers, Senne wrapped a hand around her wrist to stop her, pulling her back into her seat.

“We’ll clean up.” He said, looking at Sander and Milan, who jumped out of their seats and began clearing dishes and glasses. Robbe tried to help but Sander playfully swatted his hand away.

“But you cooked. We can clean up.” Robbe pouted, wanting to be helpful and show his appreciation for the meal.

“We’ve got this.” Sander insisted, planting a kiss on Robbe before he could protest.

Zoe and Robbe exchanged a look but they knew better than to argue. They had two of the world’s most stubborn boyfriends after all.

“Go study.” Milan said, shooing them out with his dish towel.

Zoe and Robbe thanked everyone once more before finally leaving the kitchen and disappearing into their respective rooms.

Robbe had been studying for almost twenty minutes when he heard the door open and turned to see Sander coming in, a plate in hand. Robbe could see a couple of the pastries Milan had brought where arranged on the plate as Sander set it down on his desk.

“Dessert?” He asked. Robbe shook his head.

“Maybe later.”

Sander nodded, “I’ll let you study.”

But before Sander could move, Robbe had already latched his hands around the backs of Sander’s legs, holding him there.

“I don’t need to study any more tonight.” Robbe said.

“You sure? I don’t want to…”

“I’m sure. Can we cuddle for a while?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sander said with a smile.

Robbe hopped up from the desk, grabby hands pulling Sander’s as he moved them to the bed. Robbe laid down and pulled Sander onto him, a human blanket, running his hands along Sander’s back and through his hair absentmindedly as he let the rest of his stress dissolve. It was hard to think about school when he’s just had dinner with his family and now was cuddled up with the man of his dreams. He hoped that he was this happy in every universe. Something told him he was.


End file.
